


Glassy Sky

by Novatardis



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anteiku'da demlenen son kahve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glassy Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Ghoul 2x08 de olan sahneler sonrası yazdığım bir sahne. 
> 
> Soundtrack:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wx2nszS8LU

Kavrulan kahve çekirdeklerinin çatırtısı, demlenen kahvenin kokusuna karışarak boş dükkanın cilalı zeminlerini adımlıyor.

 

Kırışıklarla bezeli yüzün, acının gölge düşürdüğü gözlerin altında Tokyo'nun en güzel kahvesini pişiriyor ihtiyar bir ghoul tek başına.

 

Bundan uzun zaman önce, daha yüzüne yıllar eklenmemiş, omuzları insanlığın, suçluluğun yükü ile bükülmemişken içtiği bir kahvenin anısı beliriyor demlenen kahvenin yüzünde...

 

Boş fincanı itişi, kahve _öyle_ güzeldi ki... Yenisini istiyor.

 

Sonra cam kadar parlak ses konuşuyor.

 

“Hep burada oturuyorsunuz, _hep_ şekersiz içiyorsunuz...”

 

Sese karşı koyamıyor. Döndüğünde gençliğinin ilk şarabını tadıyor kalbi. Kumral saçların çevrelediği yüzle kalbi çarpıyor. _Aşık_ oluyor.

 

Kahve kokusunun gerisinde genç kızın kokusunu alıyor, dilinde lezzetin buruk aromasını alırken insan olduğunu fark ediyor.

 

Ama kalbine geç kalıyor bu bilinci. Kalbi çoktan camdan sesi işledi en derin köşesine...

 

Umut ediyor genç adam.

 

Belki de canavar değildir o kadar... Belki elini tutan _biri_ vardır.

 

Geceleri insanların boğazlarını parçalayan eller gündüzleri cam sesli kızın belini kavrıyor aşkla, kırmaktan korkarcasına...

 

Hiçbir sır sabahı bulmazken onunki de çok dayanmıyor. Ukina'nın adımları onu karanlık bir sokakta kanlarla ve cesetten bir şatoda buluveriyor.

 

Korkuyor genç adam. Ömründe hiç korkmadığı kadar korkuyor. Korkunun yalnızlığın kardeşi olduğunu öğreniyor o an...

 

Yalnız kalmaktan öyle korkuyor ki...

 

Cam kırılıyor, genç kadının hıçkırığı kopkoyu geceyi deliyor. Tamam diyor adam, buraya kadar...

 

_Bitti..._

 

Başkalarının kanı ile yıkanmış gövdesini panikle kıza sürüklüyor. O daha adım atarken Ukina ondan kilometrelerce ötede, kucaklıyor kanlı gömleği, adamı... Kumral saçlar çıtırtıyor... Cam kırılıyor, kana göz yaşları karışırken genç kadın fısıldıyor:

 

“Bunca zaman yalnızdın...”

 

Cam kırılsa da, ruh güçlü, kuşatıyor sevdiği adamı. Canavar da olsa, ellerinden başka insanların kanı da aksa...

 

Boğazından geçenler insan da olsa...

Gözleri kırmızı da baksa... Ukina'nın kalbinin sahibi adam. Adam kollarından kırılgan gövdeli, güçlü kalpli aşığı, direniyor.

 

Direniyor geceye, karanlığa, içindeki canavara, _ona_ uzanan yollara...

 

Kahve demleniyor. İhtiyar adamın yüzü Kahve Dükkanının camekanındaki yansımasını buluyor.

 

Kapı aralanıyor, zil çalıyor. Beyaz saçlı genç bir çocuk içeri giriyor. Genç yüzünde yaşlanmış gözler taşıyan çocuk bar taburesine yerleşiyor. Onun geleceğini çoktan anlayan ihtiyar fincanı uzatıyor.

 

“Ellerinize sağlık...”

 

Kaneki'nin solgun sesi porselen fincanı aşıyor, yaşlı yüzde kırık bir tebessüme sebep oluyor.

 

Dışarıda kar yağıyor, yıllar yılı evvel Ukina'nın kanının suladığı yollar beyaza bürünüyor. Anteiku son demini veriyor kahveye...


End file.
